


Look Back

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [6]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam thinks over her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> The 'sixth day of Christmas' for [caras_galadhon](http://caras_galadhon.livejournal.com), just because. :)

There were few things in her life that Pam regretted. She believed that one should never regret the things done. Rather, one should regret the things not done, because they smacked of lost opportunity or cowardice.

Pam was no coward, and she believed in living her life to the fullest.

She'd embraced that belief decades before, when confronted with her own mortality. One night in San Francisco had shown her that she wanted more.

More of everything.

That want had led her to Eric. And Eric was many things in her life, but one thing he was not -- and never would be -- was a regret. She regretted several things that had placed on the path to Eric (namely the first time she'd spread her legs for money), but not really. After all, those things had brought her to Eric.

And now she sat at Fangtasia's bar and watched him. Watched him with Sookie, watched the way they gravitated to each other regardless of what was happening around them. And Pam took note of the way Eric had changed for Sookie, _because_ of Sookie.

Watching them, Pam couldn't help remembering that first night with Eric and how he'd saved her life. How he'd bound her to him and given her the 'more' that she'd desperately craved. How he'd been a constant companion over the last century, showing her things she'd never dreamed possible, things she'd never imagined she could have. How he'd introduced her to herself and nurtured that inner person.

As Eric walked towards her, Sookie at his side, Pam couldn't help but wonder if that was Eric's endgame this time around. If, perhaps, he'd decided it was time for a new companion. Pam didn't even know if Sookie would accept being bitten, turned. Or what it would do to her if she did.

After all, there'd never been a part-fairy vampire before.

At that realization, Pam laughed, startling those around her. Now _that_ would be something to experience, something new after all her years.

For the first time in a very long time, Pam was looking forward to the future in anticipation and delight. Perhaps Sookie wouldn't be totally worthless after all.


End file.
